Harry Potter: Chronic Catastrophe
by xDebbie-Turnerx
Summary: [Based on the HalfBlood Prince] Purely for fun my friend and I made up OCs for Hogwarts and now we're in a band. All four houses joins together.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE OF CHRONIC CATASTROPHE:-**  
_Enter Jessica Manx_

_This is based on the half-blood prince but shall start to stray away! i do not own anyone but Jesi (her family) and Kei (his family)_

It was a bright morning, the sun shone down lighting up all of diagon alley.  
"Remind me again, why I was the one who had to bring you?" A feminine voice broke the eerie silence as we settle on two figures, both children one older and one much younger. "I don't think its fair… just because I'm the oldest." Jessica Manx was stuck with a look of mock sympathy by her youngest sibling.  
"Mummy thinks you're the most responsible… and we all know why!" She mocked her mother with a hint of knowingness. Jessica scolded Kaylie with the back of her hand to her shoulder.  
"Don't be rude." In comparison both sisters looked completely different. Jessica had beautiful short brown hair which was straight, longer at the front to really short at the back and this was layered (it was definitely a change from the long curls she was known to have when she was in the first through to third year of Hogwarts) she was tall with beautiful legs and she had the right curves but also curves in the wrong places – or where she thought was the wrong places. She had stormy blue eyes, which at the moment appeared quite dull.

This was different to Kaylie for the eleven year old had darker tanned skin, blondish brown hair with a tint of dye but the two were build the same yet Kaylie had beautiful bright brown eyes. Kaylie was very mature looking for her age but nervous as anything because it was this September that she was going to be starting Hogwarts. What happened to catch Kaylie's eyes were, though, the brightly coloured shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. Where the younger of the two looked excited to go in all the eldest held was a look of regret at being pulled into the store.

This was where Fred and George worked and it was there store… Jessica knew them quite well threw three sources. Hermione was a friend, Ginny knew her quite well (Ginny being their younger sister) and she was also at Hogwarts like they were before they left.  
"Come on Jesi, just one look." Kaylie swore as she had her hand clasped tightly around Jessica's wrist. She pulled Jessica closer to the shop where the swirling colours reflected in the sixteen year olds eyes. Jessica could even go as far as to say that the colours were hurting her eyes as she came closer and closer.

There was a lot of commotion in this shop – most especially from a bunch by a large amount of pink love potions. Jessica rolled her eyes at this, as they should not sell something as trivial as love in a bottle – who would actually buy one of them? Kaylie kept by Jessica's side not wanting to be detached from her guardian for this evening because she was surrounded by strangers which Kaylie didn't do good with… and Jessica knew she was taking a big step into the right direction by going into Hogwarts but she knew instantly that Kaylie would be fine. Her sister was a strong girl for only being eleven years old. It was then that she recognised some voices – looking around Jessica smiled smaller at seeing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. They were in her year at Hogwarts and really well known – or well at least Harry was… being the boy who lived and all. Jessica really could be bothered speaking to those two so she ignored them until she heard another familiar voice.

"What's this?" A ginger haired female asked pointing to some pink coloured tubs. Jessica's smile finally grew bigger and brighter as standing before her, freckles and all, was Ginerva Weasley.  
"Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher." Said another ginger haired male, Fred Weasley. "Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don't change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?" Yet this time (and in this version of the book) there was no answer from Ginny as Jessica called out:  
"Ginny!" The only female in the Weasley clan turned to see her and she held a smile.  
"Oh Jesi! Hello!" Ginny ran from her brothers and towards the brunette giving her a large embrace. "How are you? Oh and is this Kaylie?" Kaylie gave a bleak nod of the head before looking at some of the magical items Fred and George sold.

"I'm good… actually I wish that someone else had taken Kaylie to get her things… but I'm good nonetheless. And how is my favourite Weasley?" To this all of the Weasley's turned to look at her.  
This was of course Jessica's way of getting all of them to look at her.  
"Oh hello, Jessica dear." Mrs Weasley spoke as she gave the girl a hug almost squeezing her half to death but she just bore a laugh and looked towards Ron who was at that moment giving his brother a rude hand gesture, which did not surpass his mother's eye, and he was scolded. Jessica was in her fifth year of Hogwarts now and couldn't wait to see what was going to happen in the upcoming year. She was very excited though wasn't very happy because she had gotten her results back from her exams and to her parents happiness and her own she didn't want to seem a swat once more when she had been given these results:-

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS  
Pass Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)

JESSICA VENUS MANX HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: O  
Care of Magical Creatures : O  
Charms: O  
Defence against the Dark Arts: A  
Divination: E  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: A  
Potions: E  
Transfiguration: O

So to be honest, she had been giving a very good thing to celebrate.  
"How did your grades go, Jesi?" Hermione asked ready to brag about hers… except for that one certain grade.  
"Oh I got… nine passing marks… four outstanding." The female spoke almost timidly.  
"I knew you would! I got ten outstanding!" Well Jessica smiled knowing Hermione would have. "And one exceeds expectation on Defence against the Dark Arts."  
"Oh I got three exceeds expectations and two Acceptable." Jessica replied with when Ron went to say he got seven and the two girls weren't impressed as he was butting into their conversation.

Fred and George soon returned when Ron, Hermione and Harry disappeared. Jessica shrugged knowing she'd sooner or later find out and she was a little busy talking to Ginny and watching George… yes it was known to them all but George that the brunette had harboured a little crush on him although he was two years older than her.  
"Can I sell you something, Jessica? Half prince for my favourite Ravenclaw?" Fred appeared from the other side causing the female to jump. "Hehe, scared you."  
"Perhaps." She was not amused and Fred could have recoiled as Ginny also gave him a glare that their mother was good at. "I do not want anything as I am only here getting my sister's school essentials." She spoke as her hand was tugged on by that same little sister.  
"You said I could get an owl…" Kaylie trailed off with a pout. Jessica sighed and gave in to her little sister by nodding her head and agreeing to go and get that owl. It was strange that Jessica had a hawk where everyone else stuck with an owl. She liked to be different. "Then Flarewing won't be lonely." Haha that was funny, as if Jessica's hawk ever was lonely.

Kaylie lead her towards the second shop they would go into where there was flocks of owls, cages of rats and many cats running around. Kaylie took around half an hour to find one owl that suited her. The large magnificent black owl was one of the biggest and most probable smartest owl in the flock that she had been taken from.  
"Her name is Nightshade." The owner of the shop who had put Nightshade into her cage and handed her to the eleven year old told her. "I'm pretty sure she shall do you well, Miss Manx. Oh and Jessica how is Flarewing doing? When you helped her hatch I was very impressed." Jessica blushed but said about how well she was doing. "Very good and give my regards to Hagrid." Jessica just nodded and left with her sister who had to go and get her wand now… so that was where they were heading now!  
"Who's Hagrid?" Kaylie asked as she looked to Jessica whilst struggling to keep Nightshade in her arms thanks to her struggling in the large cage.  
"He's a friend, Kay. He's gatekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor but most importantly sis… he's a friend." Because Hagrid had helped her through a lot when she had to help Flarewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO OF CHRONIC CATASTROPHE:-**  
_Enter Keiichi Shian_

_This is based on the half-blood prince but shall start to stray away! i do not own anyone but Jesi (her family) and Kei (his family) _

I would like to thank, WonWon-7 for the review on chapter one as this was all for a bit of fun between two friends and I didn't expect a review as apart from my friend and I, I did not expect anyone else to actually read my story. I do work my hardest on my chapters but my grammer is my down fall - but you should be glad to hear that I am getting help from writers on how to stop this. I thank you for your input in your review, i really appreciated it! Thank you, WonWon-7 and I hope you like this chapter and if not then... well I don't mind!

* * *

So it wasn't that long after their trip to diagon alley that Jessica and Kaylie – alongside the middle Manx sister Jasmine were to make their way to platform 9 and ¾. Oh yes Jessica could remember that platform from the day when she first arrived at Hogwarts. 

It was quite confusing trying to find it and Jessica was quite sure that having two muggle parents would make her weird and she would never fit in. She remembered how it felt first running through the barrier between both and coming into this dimension of the world where a magnificent train waited.

"Right Kaylie, you watch how Jazz does it." Jessica told her youngest sister in hope of encouraging her nerves to diminish. Kaylie might have smiled but Jasmine had not. She was fourteen years old and hated to be told what to do by Jessica even though Jessica had the right to do so this time around. Jasmine looked completely different to her other two sisters.

She had pale blonde hair, which could easily be mistaken for silver or white. Her skin was pure with a hint of golden like her sister's but her blue eyes were much clearer and more like the sky than the sea. She stood tall for her age and was built to be thin like Jessica… though Jessica's good physic was all thanks to many years of intensive gymnastic training.

"Quick, quick, through the barrier." Jessica turned to see Mrs Weasley who had shouted out after Kaylie had decided to go. "Harry had better go first, with –" She looked enquiringly at one of the Aurors who had made Jessica shudder previously. He had seized Harry's upper arm in order to usher him towards the barrier but in detest Harry replied with:

"I can walk, thanks." With a hint of irritate in his voice and found way out of the Auror's grip. Harry then began to walk closer as Jessica had been looking in the direction of the Auror that she had not seen Harry yet although found herself with yet another sense of deja vu at knowing the familiar voice.

"Harry…" Jessica trailed off once the famous young boy had appeared next to her – to the extent of her actually noticing him. Her brown hair tickled her shoulders as she moved her head back to glance at the Weasley's she got a nod of the head from Ginny and her mother yet seemed to be ignored by Ron.

"I'll talk to you on the express, Jesi." Harry replied with a soft smile before his smile became that of a serious glare as he turned towards the solid barrier. He forced himself and his trolley through and soon enough he was on the platform. It wasn't long though until he found himself with company as Jessica, Ginny and Ron were soon to follow. A squawking noise caused Harry to jump as he looked towards the three. He was absolutely sure that that was not the sound of an owl.

"Flare! You scared Harry." He noticed Jessica scowling a hawk, which was in a royal golden cage with a hint of slight playfulness. "Good girl." She looked up towards Harry and smirked as she shook her head to show she didn't mean it as she left to find her sisters. Ron made some cocky comment about never understanding that girl before Hermione and Mrs Weasley found themselves next to them in a matter of mere seconds. Harry didn't mean to be but looked shocked when he found out that Ron and Hermione couldn't sit with him on the coach this time… they were prefects – in fact he was more shocked to find that Jessica hadn't become one too.

Jessica found an empty compartment for her to occupy. Brining her knees close to her body she rest her head. Her hair used to be able to keep her legs warm but unfortunately the fact that she had cut those curls meant that she would have to deal with the breeze through the window this time.  
"Well, well if it isn't Jessie." Jessica looked up with a look of utter disgust at that nickname and knew of only one person who would call her that in such a mockery of a tone. A figure towered over her in the doorway of her compartment. "I do hope you have saved me a seat…"

"No not really." She muttered back showing no respect to the male. "There's already too much of a noise in here just by my heartbeat I do not require your big mouth to open and break my silence." Jessica obviously was teasing this guy but he did not notice through the seriousness of her tone. "I was kidding. Sit down Kei." When he walked through the doorway his appearance was shown to her. "Oh god, you never change."

"I don't know what you mean, dear Jessica." Keiichi Shian dramatised his reply as he plopped down opposite the girl. Keiichi had long hair just surpassing his shoulders in a colour of light auburn that really went well with the Hufflepuff robes. What went better with his robes though, were that of his yellow glinted brown eyes which resembled quite frightfully that of a cat. This male's build was stocky and tall as he towered over her even when he sat. Keiichi Shian's tan of a skin colour glistened with the light from the window. So much that Jessica grasped the curtains firmly in her hand and pulled them closed.

"How did your owls go, Kei?" She asked him. It was known to everyone how much of an intelligent guy that Keiichi was. Which was why he usually spends his time with Jessica. He had a scrunched up piece of paper in his pocket, which he pulled out almost a split second after Jessica had asked. Jessica's stormy eyes widened right at the sight of it. "You didn't… couldn't you have at least photocopied them?" Yet her scream was answered by a glint in his eyes, which spoke clearly that it was a photocopy. She scanned the results impressed at the answers that she had been giving.

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS  
Pass Grades: Outstanding (O), Exceeds Expectations (E), Acceptable (A)  
Fail Grades: Poor (P), Dreadful (D), Troll (T)

KEIICHI AIKARI SHIAN HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy:O  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Charms:O

Defence against the Dark Arts:O  
Divination:O  
Herbology:E  
History of Magic:O  
Potions:O  
Transfiguration:O

"Wow you know it all… all outstanding apart from Herbology!" She knew how smart he was but inside Jessica was raging how did he get more than she did? All the Ravenclaw wanted to do was claw his eyes out but that would be wrong. Keiichi gave her a smirk, which she rolled her eyes at.

"Can you believe it? They didn't even make me prefect!" He was once again over dramatising everything he said and Jessica just wanted to hit him all over again but once again managed to stop herself as she turned away from him and looked through the gap in the curtains. She wished something or someone would come and take the noise and replace this with silence. Yet unfortunately the next interrupters were going to be just as noisy… if not more and Jessica could already tell that they were coming.


End file.
